All Grown Up
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Miley and Oliver's adult life....Moliver and Lackson
1. Playtime!

**Chapter 1**

"**MOMMY! DADDY!" 4 year-old Gracie Oken yelled.**

"**Honey, you don't need to yell. I'm right here." Miley said.**

"**Where's Kiki? I wanna play!" Gracie asked.**

"**She's at soccer practice." Miley replied.**

"**Aww, where's daddy?" She asked. **

"**Upstairs." Miley said. " But he's sleeping. Go ask Tyler or Skyler."**

"**Otay!" Gracie yelled.**

"**TYLER!" She yelled.**

"**What?" He asked annoyed.**

"**Mommy said you should play with me."**

"**Uh! Fine, but we are not playing Barbies!" Tyler said.**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMmHMHHHMHMH**

"**Mom! Dad! I'm home!" 13-year-old Kira yelled.**

"**Okay, Ki, your sister wants to play with you." Oliver said.**

"**Kay, I'll save Tyler a time for video games. And now I say, to Tyler, man you make an ugly girl." she said as Tyler came in all dressed up like a girl and Gracie following him.**

"**Gracie, you wanna go play outside on the swings?" Kira asked.**

"**Yea!" Gracie yelled. "_I'm going swingingingingingingingngngng!" _She sang.**

**30 minutes later...**

**Miley stuck her head out the door to the backyard. **

"**Gracie, Ki! Suppertime! We have a suprise for you upstairs!" She yelled**

**--------- -------------- -**

**-Gracie is 4**

**-Skyler and Tyler are 8**

**-Kira is 13 **

**-Next Chapter is the surprise then the next day at school**

**-Toodles!**

**MaLlOrY As known on here as- X**


	2. AN soory

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have limited time on the comp., sorry also that this is an authors note, but I'm trying to update the stories that I didn't ge talot of reviews on, but if I have 5 chapters up, and I have less than 7(yes, odd number) reviews, then I will delete the story. (If it's old and has 5 or more chapters after I update)**

**XoXiluvcodylinleyXoX**

**Ps: I saw a pic of a later episode of HM and Jake and Miley kiss.(Yay!)**


	3. Meeting the Ryansagain

_**Okay, not a lot of peeps liked this story, but I do, so I shall go on!**_

Kira and Gracie went up the deck stairs. Gracie ran inside and gasped.

It was Jackson and Lilly.

But, Gracie saw cake. She ran and plowed her face into it.

"Gracie! After supper," Oliver said as picking her up with a chocolate cake covered face.

"Do I hawve to take a baph whiwe Jaskon and Wiwwy and Untle Wobby awe hewe?" She tried to say with the globs of cake on her face.

"It's Grandpa Robbie." Lilly said.

"She hasn't really gotten the fact that he's her grandpa yet." Miley whispered to her.

"NO! IT'S UNTLE WOBBIE!" Gracie yelled as Oliver carried her to the bathtub.

And with that they heard to voices from downstairs yelling, "Grandpa!"

It was Tyler and Skyler.

They ran up the stairs and gave him a hug. "We missed you!" They said at the same time.

Well, you would, if you lived across the country from him.

"Where's Ashley, Madison, Addison, and Derek?" Kira asked.

"Outside." Lilly said.

Gracie ran out.

"Gracie you need clothes on to go outside!" Oliver yelled, but she was already outside.

Kira brought her in. "Gracie go put at least shorts and a tanktop on." She said.

Gracie ran into her room, then ran outside. With Clothes on.

"So, when's the baby due?" Miley asked.

"A week." Lilly said.

"It is?" Oliver, Miley and Jackson asked.

Lilly slapped Jackson.

"Ow!"

"What will you name it?" Miley asked.

"If its a boy, it will be Ryan James, Dylan Spencer, or Tyler Dalton, and if its a girl, it will be Karalyn Nicole, Michelle Emily,or Alyssa Keelie." Lilly said.

"Those are so pretty!" Miley said.

"Mom," Derek started while walking in the door, but then grabbed a peanut butter sandwich and shoved it in his mouth.

"Yes," Lilly answered.

"Mde nd Adi fnd a mse nd wnt u teep t," Derek said with his mouth full.

"What?" All 4 of them asked.

He swallowed. "Maddi and Addi found a mouse and they want to keep it."

"Sure," Lilly said.

"NO!" Jackson said.

Derek gave him a look, and Lilly said, "You know how much they love animals."

Derek nodded and said, "Dad you seriously aren't afraid of a mouse are you?"

"No," Jackson said sarcastically.

Derek left.

"You want to meet him?" Maddi asked.

"No, it's fine," Jackson said.

"Yea, I do," Lilly said

"Okay, I named him Jake," Maddi said.

They ran outside again.

"Are you ever gonna tell your kids who you are?" Lilly asked.

"They all love her too much." Miley said, "Even though Kira is obsessed with Ethan Ryan."

"Wow, he reminds me so much of Jake," Lilly said.

Miley's cell started ringing.

"Hello," She answered.

"_**Hi Miley."**_

"Who is this?"

"_**Jake"**_

"Oh, hi, wow I haven't talked to you in a while."

"_**Yes, I know. Hey, you and Oliver want to meet me and Stacie, Saturday?"**_

Miley looked at Oliver, and he nodded. " Yea, sure."

"_**Kay, I'm going to bring my kids, can you?"**_

"Um, sure..." Miley said thinking of Kira's reaction.

"_**Okay, Miley, I'll see you tomorrow."**_

"Bye."

She hung up.

She went outside and yelled for the kids.

They all came in and had Alfredo.

"All done! CAKE!" Gracie yelled.

She got up and ran towards it but Derek stepped out and grabbed her.

"You already had enough, Grace," Derek said.

"Put me down." She said squirming.

Derek put her down.

"I think I'm going to bed." He said as he yawned.

"Ok, you share a room with Tyler and Skyler." Miley said.

THE NEXT DAY

Kira woke up.It was 6:00AM. She went out into the living room.

"What are you doing out here?" Kira asked Derek.

"Thinking." Derek said.

"About what?" Kira asked.

"Nosy much?" Derek asked and with that he left.

"I was just trying to-" Kira tried to say but he was gone.

LATER AT 11:00

They all piled up in 2 minivans total. They were going to Applebee's 'cause that's the only place Gracie will eat.

"Apple beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gracie sang.

"Gracie please," Kira said.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Miley said.

"Nothing," She said.

"Smile, we are here," Miley said.

"I'll try," Kira said.

They pulled up and walked in.

"We are with the couple and kids,with the last name Ryan," Miley said to the waitress.

"Ryan? As in Jake Ryan, Kelsey Ryan, Ashley Ryan, Hope Ryan, Stacie Ryan, and Ethan Ryan?" Kira asked.

"Take a look for yourself, but don't scream or maul any of them," Miley said.

"I won't- Wait a minute," Kira started.

She saw the Ryans.

"Hi guys," Jake said.

"Hey," Everyone said except Kira.

She were spacing.

At Ethan.

_**Not really a cliffhanger but well...**_

_**Derek (∧ Ethan) is 13**_

_**Maddi and Addi(&Kelsey and Ashley) are 7**_

_**Ashley(&Hope) is 5**_


	4. sorry

Hey people my stories are postponed for like 2 weeks, cause my computer is getting sent in cause it got a huge crack in the screen! SORRY!

-mal-

PS. SORRY!


End file.
